


Scrapbooking

by Aikochi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Comfort, F/F, Fear of Thunderstorms, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Thunderstorms, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikochi/pseuds/Aikochi
Summary: A collection of Love Live! one-shots and drabbles, featuring rarepairs! Somewhat of a dump for fics too short to be their own story.





	1. Kotopana - Rise and Shine!

Sleep . . . is bliss. Snuggling up in a bunch of blankets, surrounded by pillows and being held by your significant other was Hanayo’s ideal heaven. Besides infinite amounts of white rice, of course. So when she forced out of the lovely haven that was slumber, she got grumpy. Somehow, her girlfriend Kotori had learned how to deal with it, and even managed to keep a cheerful image even at the crack of dawn.

Hanayo buried her face deeper into the pillows and groaned in a mixture of sleepiness and frustration. Kotori was persistent, however, and jumped on the bed. She flopped next to Hanayo and chirped, “Pana, it’s morning! Get up, riceball!” 

Normally, Hanayo would blush at the nickname. She would smile, and kiss Kotori on the cheek before calling her something equally as adorable. However, now was not the time. Her mission was to sleep. She rolled in the sheets so she faced away from Kotori and grunted out something that sounded like, “Go ‘way.” 

There was a short spell of silence, and even though Hanayo knew Kotori was still laying next to her, she shut her eyes in satisfaction and began to slip back into sleep . . . until Kotori suddenly threw an arm around Hanayo. 

“Pana . . .” Kotori hummed. Hanayo opened an eye in annoyance, a scowl on her face as she growled at Kotori. However, her girlfriend’s hand traced up Hanayo’s stomach, slithering across her collarbones and . . . directly to her armpits. Kotori tickled her viciously, earning a distressed scream from Hanayo.

“N-no! Please, Kotori! Somebody s-save me!” she laugh-cried, trying her best to squirm away. Kotori however, had wrapped her free arm tightly across Hanayo’s waist. She was trapped, and thinking quick, she twisted her head around and pressed her mouth to Kotori’s soft lips. 

Suddenly, Kotori had ceased her ambush. Hanayo gently leaned back, a tender smile on her face. Their eyes met, and Kotori looked very surprised but in an endearing way.  


“Aww, Pana, I never thought you were on for morning kisses,” Kotori giggled, shutting her eyes sweetly. She noticed she wasn’t getting an answer, so opened them and saw that Hanayo had somehow silently curled back up in the blankets and was snoring quietly. Kotori deadpanned at the absurdity of it.  


“Oh Pana. You’re amazing,” she whispered, laying down and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. This time, it wasn’t to assault Hanayo with tickles, but to hold her. For the moment, at least . . .


	2. Eliumi - Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli, Goddess of the Sun and Umi, Goddess of the Moon must cease their forbidden romance.

“We can’t be.” A firm voice, powerful yet weak with grief. Her amber eyes held no dignity to match her tone that echoed in the empty night sky. Quietly, she repeated herself with a softer, melancholy tongue. “We can’t be.” Her gaze met the woman’s standing in front of her, a gorgeous one with blonde hair that swayed like her long, cream dress. At that moment the speaker recalled why she had fallen in love the captivating woman who shone like the sun. Who _was_ the sun. 

The blonde appeared hurt, her bangs shadowing her gaze. However, she merely nodded, refusing to look at the other woman. “Yes. We shouldn’t even be speaking to each other.” Her voice cracked delicately with the hint of tears, and she added woefully, “I will never cease to love you, Umi.” 

Umi, the amber-eyed woman, felt her lips tighten together as she bit back her own tears, which threatened to betray her composure. She let out a quiet breath that shook with her sorrow and reached forward with one hand to tenderly lace her fingers in the other woman’s.

“I love you too, Eli. You cast light on my dejected self. You’ve helped me embrace my emotions and feelings.” Umi stopped speaking, her words coming to halt so unexpectedly that Eli flinched slightly. “But we mustn’t continue this romance I’ve allowed to get too far.” She gulped, the despair in her heart feeling as though a demon had raked its claws amongst its strings.

She turned, preparing to glide away with the wind and arrive at the moon, her perch, but a hand clasped her shoulder. Before Umi could react, Eli had spun her around suddenly and was embracing her, sobbing into the crook of Umi’s neck. Shocked yet heavy hearted, Umi hugged Eli back, desperately wanting her to stop crying. The wails that echoed into the dark sky broke Umi’s heart further. _I’ve brought her this pain. Why must things be this way?_

Despite everything, Umi felt a warm tear trickle down her face. She breathed in sharply, begging herself to stop crying, but it all came out. All of the stress and guilt of engaging in a forbidden love - moreover, needing to end it - with Eli cascaded down her cheeks as she held her lover tighter. She desperately wanted the moment to last forever, just them together. However, her duty lay upon the moon, which she oversaw. She pulled away, feeling her heart shatter further at the dejected look on Eli’s face. 

“Goodbye, Eli,” Umi murmured, managing to smile at her. “I love you.” 

With that, great wings of silver burst from her back. She drew them back and flapped them with vigor fueled by her intense sadness. She glided away, leaving Eli in the clouds of Earth alone, dropping to her knees as she bawled. 

“I love you, Umi,” Eli rasped, gazing with love and melancholy at Umi, who disappeared into the night sky.


	3. Nozoumi - Calm During the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umi is afraid of thunderstorms.

Nestled at Nozomi’s side was Umi, both hidden under a soft blanket that protected them from the roar of harsh rain and booming thunder outside. Nozomi wasn't quite afraid of the weather - in fact, she found the lull of heavy rain paired with flashes of lightning followed by thunderous claps quite fascinating. When she was younger and lonely, Nozomi would find herself captivated by thunderstorms. In the midst of her isolated childhood, the normally-frightening storms calmed Nozomi to her roots. However, she was aware that if there were people who liked something, there were bound to be those who didn’t - the rule applied to thunderstorms.

In short, Nozomi found out that Umi was afraid of them.

It came as a surprise. Umi, a girl who managed to be masculine and elegant all at once, capable of creating unforgiving training regiments, was afraid of thunderstorms. Umi had come over to Nozomi’s to work on the lyrics to a lilywhite song, when the rain started up and soon it was storming like the world was ending. Umi originally excused herself to the bathroom. When she had been gone a suspiciously long time, Nozomi checked on her and saw Umi cowering on the ground. From there, Nozomi persuaded her to sit down in a quieter room in the house and wait out the storm. Before she knew it, the two were practically cuddling beneath the comforter. 

“Hey, you okay?” Nozomi murmured to Umi, who trembled lightly after a clap of strident thunder. “If you want, I can get a couple more candles.” Her heart ached as she held the second-year in her arms, feeling as though she was holding a tiny, helpless animal. She could barely process that it was someone as striking as Umi. 

“No, don’t worry about it,” Umi whispered. Her shaking ceased as Nozomi tightened her hold. “I-I’m sorry. About this. I wish I could get over it, but I just . . .” She sighed forlornly, reclining her head onto Nozomi’s shoulder. Her face warm, Nozomi smiled. She knew Umi couldn’t see it, but she hoped her voice was toned with warmth.

“Don’t apologize for your fears,” she reassured Umi. “I’m afraid of things too. Whenever I’m scared, you guys will help me. I suppose I should return the favor, you know?” She breathed out softly, shutting her eyes. “I really care about you, Umi. You have a tough exterior. There’s no problem with being vulnerable around those you trust, especially when you can’t help it.” 

A silence hung in the air. The patter of rain became less intense as moments passed, Nozomi and Umi simply listening to the easing storm. The thunder had ceased, and Umi’s breathing slowed. 

“Thank you,” Umi said softly, startling Nozomi. Quieter, she murmured, “You’re warm.”


End file.
